


Tease

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance, Sex, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the summer after Harry’s fifth year. Sirius' name has been cleared, and Harry now lives with the pups. Sirius has been away and has missed Remus.  Remus has missed his mate, too, but takes a perverse delight in putting off pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Afternoon

Harry thumbed through the remaining pages of "Practical Dark Arts Defense." He had only 4 more chapters until he finished. He found it much more interesting and informative than any DADA text he had been assigned at school. That was a great benefit of his new life - access to a wonderful collection of books, both wizard and Muggle, in the large, comfy library of the Black house. Harry rolled over on his bed, smiling, and mentally began his favorite game: comparing Life Now at his godfather's family home to Life Then with the Dursleys. He could practice Quidditch. He could use the Floo Network to visit the Weasleys at the Burrow. His friends could visit him and were always welcome. And, even though he was not supposed to use magic during the summer, Sirius saw no reason why Harry could not practice various charms and spells. In Sirius’ opinion, the rule that under-age wizards should not use magic was a rule begging to be broken. Harry agreed whole-heartedly. Besides, with Voldemort becoming more powerful, Harry felt it was imperative that he learn as much as possible, if only for his own protection. Under Sirius’ tutelage, Harry’s dueling skills had improved immensely.

When Harry had moved in at the beginning of the summer, Sirius told him he could have any bedroom he wanted, with the exception of the master bedroom. Harry had immediately fallen in love with the smallest bedroom in the house. It was located in what Harry liked to think of as "the turret," a bit of an architectural whimsy stuck on to a back corner of the second floor. Its large, bowed windows gave a sweeping view of the gardens at the back of the house. The windows then curved around to the side, revealing an unobstructed view down the valley. It made him feel like he was flying. Just above him at the very top of the turret was a small owlery. Hedwig was delighted that she could come and go as she pleased and she seemed to like Surnia and Strix, the other two owls who lived here.

Of course the best thing about his new home was that he lived with people who truly cared about him. Harry's experience with blood relatives had made him feel that family was not always what it was cracked up to be. The Dursleys had been happy to get rid of him. They had never hidden their contempt for wizards, consigning them all to the category of "freaks." On the day Harry left for good, Uncle Vernon had started to let fly with a diatribe about the burden Harry had been, but Sirius had quietly interrupted him, saying that Vernon need not concern himself any more about his nephew's welfare, that although Harry appreciated the years of living in a spider-infested closet, and wearing Dudley’s ill-fitting hand-me-downs, it was time to move on. As he spoke, standing tall and dark and with the absolute stillness of the truly dangerous, Sirius gave Uncle Vernon that chilling you’re-about-two-seconds-away-from-a-fate-worse-than-death stare that made you believe he might very well be capable of killing thirteen people with one curse. The icy fire in Sirius' eyes had been enough to snap Uncle Vernon's jaws shut hard enough to make his teeth crack together. 

Harry snickered at the expressions he imagined on the Dursleys' faces if they knew that he had not only moved in with his freakish wizard godfather, but also his godfather's lover, who just happened to be another wizard, and a werewolf to boot. 

Harry had been surprised to learn of the long-term relationship between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He had known of their friendship, but had never had any inkling that there was more to it than that. Of course, since Sirius had been on the run from the Ministry of Magic for several years, it had not been possible for him and Remus to be seen together publicly. But, even when Sirius' name had been cleared late last winter Harry had not had the faintest suspicion that they were more than good friends. He supposed that they had made a concerted effort not to show their affection for each other openly until their domestic arrangements had been settled. And what a Herculean effort that must have been, Harry now realized. 

Harry appreciated that Sirius had come to Hogwarts specifically to discuss this with him. He smiled, remembering their conversation as they lolled in front of a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius had told him, simply and straightforwardly, that he and Remus were lovers and had been since their sixth year at school, and would remain partners for the rest of their lives. Sirius' quiet dignity when revealing this part of his life, combined with his obvious passion for Remus, impressed Harry deeply. He had also been touched that they wanted Harry to be comfortable in his new home. Sirius had said, "We both know that your life with the Dursleys hasn't been happy. We hope to give you a home that is truly a home and not just a house. But, Harry, neither of us wants you to be uncomfortable. If the idea of Remus and I living together as a couple is at all disturbing to you, then Remus will keep his bungalow and stay there while you're at home, and live with me only when you're at Hogwarts."

Harry's immediate response had been short and to the point. "That's ridiculous."

Sirius’ lips twitched in an expression Harry had come to realize meant that he was smothering a smile. "Are sure? Think about it, Harry. You don't have to make any decisions right this instant."

"I think it's great! I've always liked Professor Lupin, and, even if I didn't, I want you to be happy, too. I mean, you've gone through so much alone and you deserve to have the person you love be with you. I wouldn't care if it was Snape, as long as you were happy."

Sirius had looked horrified. "Snape! What a disturbing thought!"

Remus had sold his cottage and moved in with them several weeks after Harry's arrival and they had settled in together with absolutely no friction. For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he was truly home.

Sirius had been away for the past week on a task for Dumbledore, which he had refused to discuss with Harry. He was due back today or tomorrow, but experience had taught Harry that these tasks were sometimes more involved than Sirius let on, and occasionally his return home was delayed. He always tried to send word if he’d be kept away longer than planned because he knew that both Harry and Remus worried if he didn’t show up when expected. The battle against Voldemort was still being fought through stealth and secrecy, without overt support from the Ministry, and sometimes Sirius’ missions were fairly dangerous. Remus, too, would occasionally be called away. To be fair, Harry was not totally in the dark about what was happening; Remus and Sirius shared what they could with him. But, they were both very good at keeping secrets when necessary. Sirius had sworn, though, that this trip was being devoted to meetings and further planning and that he was in absolutely no danger. Even so, both Harry and Remus wanted him home soon.

Harry rose to look out his window. It was about 3:30 in the afternoon. Remus was in the garden, clippers in one hand and various sprigs of green in the other. Herbs for seasoning tonight's dinner, Harry surmised happily. That was another benefit of his new life. No more meals dependent on Dudley's latest diet. Plus, both Remus and Sirius knew their way around a kitchen. Sirius, in particular, had developed a keen interest in cooking and an appreciation of even the simplest food that bordered on reverence. Harry had never heard anyone spontaneously compose a sonnet, much less a sonnet dedicated to the glories of onions, until Sirius did so one evening while he prepared dinner. Remus privately told Harry he believed Sirius' enthusiasm for food was due to twelve years of malnutrition in Azkaban and that cooking was something of a therapeutic exercise for him. Both Harry and Remus sometimes felt guilty for being the happy recipients of this activity, but Sirius didn't seem to mind. Even so, neither of them could feign enthusiasm for asparagus, in spite of Sirius' unbounded passion for the delicate, green spears. 

Remus stopped to cut back several rose blossoms that had faded past their prime. His back was turned to the house, so he did not see Sirius approach across the lawn. Harry heard Sirius call a greeting and watched, amused, as Remus spun around, dropping his herbs and clippers, his face lighting up with the smile he only gave to Sirius. Then they were locked in a tight embrace, mouths together in a deep, searching kiss. They broke apart somewhat reluctantly, it seemed. Harry could hear the sounds of their voices, but they were too far away for him to distinguish the words. 

Remus said something with an impish grin as he stepped back and gave Sirius an appraising once-over. It probably had something to do with the Muggle clothes Sirius was wearing - a dazzlingly white shirt tucked neatly into a pair of well-fitting blue jeans. Harry knew he had gauged the situation correctly when Remus slid his arms loosely around Sirius' waist, hooking his thumbs into two belt-loops and casually let his fingers dangle over the jeans' back pockets. Sirius responded by leaning his arms on Remus' shoulders, fingers lightly locked behind Remus' head. The murmur of their voices continued for a few moments more until Remus threw back his head and laughed out loud. "Sirius Black, you are absolutely incorrigible! Wait until we get inside!" "Sex,' Harry mused, 'must be a powerful force. And sex with love is probably volcanic.'

Night

Sirius and Remus slowly climbed the stairs to their bedroom, holding hands. Harry had claimed to be tired and had gone to bed rather earlier than usual. He hadn't fooled them; they knew that Harry wanted to give them time to be together with no other distractions. 

Sirius kicked off his shoes and stripped off his socks almost before they got through the door. "Impatient, aren’t we?" Remus smirked.

"I've been away from you for over a week. It's unbearable." Sirius grabbed Remus and kissed him hungrily. Remus reluctantly pulled back. 

"Not so fast, lover. Let's get a silencing charm in force here." They stepped away from each other and began muttering the proper incantations. They made sure to cover the walls, the door, the ceiling and the floor. No need to keep Harry awake all night, should howling ensue.

Remus, now also barefoot, walked up close to his lover. "Moony, I..." Remus shushed him, placing a finger across Sirius' lips. "Hush. Not another word from you until we're in bed, alright?" Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and nodded. 

"Good. Now stand still and let me ask you a question before I peel your clothes off." Remus gently placed his hands on either side of his beloved's face and began kissing him. He murmured against Sirius' lips. "Have you ever noticed how many ways there are to kiss?" A low, humming vibrated from the back of Sirius' throat. "Quiet, love," Remus whispered, his lips moist, open, insinuating against Sirius' warm and welcoming mouth. "So many ways to kiss," he whispered again, and began to demonstrate. 

"Little nips," he murmured, his teeth gently fastening on Sirius' lower lip.

"And light, airy strokes." A touch as delicate as butterfly wings. 

"And short, firm pressure." A regular smack.

"And something soft and lingering." Lips melding together like hot wax.

"With a bit of tongue for variety." Flick. 

"How about a lot of tongue for the travel-weary?" Sirius purred.

Remus pulled his head back and frowned with mock severity. "I told you, not another word until we're in bed. Obey me, handsome, or you'll get no tongue at all." Sirius grimaced in mild exasperation. 

Remus smiled and walked around Sirius to stand close behind him, his hands never leaving the long, lean, muscular body. Remus nuzzled along the sun-tanned neck, his hands resting lightly on Sirius' hips. "Brush your hair back for me, beautiful," he whispered. Sirius complied. Remus' lips and tongue began a lingering exploration along the delicate curve of Sirius' ear, gradually moving down his neck. At the same time, his hands drifted softly to unbuckle Sirius' belt and slowly draw it free. All the while Sirius stood motionless, submitting silently to Remus' attentions. 

Remus tossed the belt onto a chair with one hand, while the fingers of the other hand undid the button at the top of Sirius' fly. Then, both thumbs hooked through empty belt loops, and inquisitive fingers fluttered gently against the denim-covered abdomen. Remus felt muscles tighten and then relax under his hands. His fingers dropped still lower, lightly pattering down the zipper to the insides of Sirius' thighs, where they drew gentle, slow circles. Again, he felt muscles tense in response and heard a sharp intake of breath. He grinned into the soft, black hair, his voice husky. " Mmmm, my gorgeous mate. You don't mind me teasing you a bit, do you? You know I'll make it up to you."

His hands suddenly slid up his lover's body to his throat, and then gradually descended, unbuttoning the pure, white shirt, gently tickling the raven-dark chest hair. Remus tugged the shirt free and slid around to once again to face his lover, staring into gray eyes while his fingernails scraped lightly against stiff nipples. "Like tiny, little hard-ons," he whispered, smiling, pushing the shirt back and lowering his mouth to suck gently at one firm bud. He then ran his tongue across Sirius' chest to the other nipple, lightly clamping it in his teeth. Sirius gasped slightly, his breath coming quicker. His arms suddenly closed tightly around Remus. Immediately Remus raised his head, his hazel eyes gleaming gold. "What are you doing? Stand still, my dark star." With an obvious effort Sirius once more obeyed Remus' command. "Good. Let's get rid of this shirt, shall we?" 

He pushed the shirt off Sirius’ shoulders and down his arms until it fell free to the floor. Remus licked his lips as his eyes followed the path his hands traveled over the bare chest and flat stomach of his oh, so desirable mate. He could feel the occasional quiver of muscles responding to his touch. Once more his hands caressed lightly down the jeans’ zipper, his fingers delicately exploring along the hard bulge of his lover's desire. "Well, well, what have we here?" He abruptly stopped his fondling and instead slid his arms around Sirius, kissing him greedily, delighting in the myriad sensations of his lover - the taste of his mouth, the throaty, almost-feral murmuring noise he heard and felt against his lips. The exquisite balance of hard bone and firm muscle and smooth, warm skin under his hands. The subtly intoxicating scent that Remus could never define but could pick out blindfolded in a crowded room, a mélange of soap and sun, of musk and midnight. Remus gloried in his mate's body. It was a banquet, a feast for his senses and he knew he'd never tire of it. 

Remus drew back, pushing firmly against his lover's shoulders, as Sirius was unwilling to let go, his eyes an icy fire of want and need. Smiling, Remus once more sidled around to stand behind Sirius. A barely audible moan whispered from Sirius’ mouth as Remus began kissing a trail across a sleek shoulder, his hands unfastening and removing his own robes and underclothes. Once he was naked, he pressed up against his lover’s back, relishing the feel of that silky skin against his chest. Reaching down, his fingers gently teased the zipper open. Sirius leaned back into his body, curving into him, a second, needier moan escaping his lips as he felt Remus’ hard cock pressing against him. "Sssiriusss, I love to make you moan. Tell me now. Do you want me?" 

"Oh, yes, please…" Remus' smiling lips curved against his mate's neck as each hand grabbed a fist full of jeans and underwear. He slid slowly to his knees, tongue ghosting along the length of Sirius’ body, hands forcing the cloth down the long, lithe legs. Sirius stepped out of his clothes, turning towards Remus, who rose rapidly to his feet, and pulled Sirius close. They kissed deeply, tongues quivering against each other, as they blindly stumbled towards the bed. They collapsed across the bedspread, melting into a tangle of arms and legs and thrusting hips and hard, red, dripping cocks.

The teasing was done. Neither man had any more patience for quick caresses and delicate licks. Remus rolled them until he was on top of Sirius, his hips twisting to spread his lover’s legs wide, his hands tangled in the black hair, pulling steadily, exposing the long throat to his teeth.

“Mine.” Remus’ possessive growl vibrated. 

Sirius thrust upward, his legs locking tight around Remus’ body, one hand at the back of Remus’ head, the other hand’s bruising fingers digging into his shoulder. His breath stuttered through his teeth, hissing in a steady cadence that solidified into words repeated over and over, “pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…”

Remus’ hands clamped down on the hips beneath him. His pelvis thrust at just the right angle and his throbbing, hot, hard cock finally sank into the sweet, silky furnace of his lover’s passage. Groaning, he settled into a deep, driving rhythm, one hand wrapped around Sirius’ shaft. They moved together fiercely, desperate to feed an aching hunger that tortured them both until a fiery surge of release swept through them, uniting them as one, willingly, lovingly, totally bound to each other as Mate. 

Panting, their muscles slowly relaxed, and their hands began once again to slowly map the planes and angles of each other’s bodies. Soon their mouths, too, sought each other, tasting skin and hair, sweat and come, familiar and comforting sensations. But comfort led to need and need led to desire and they knew they were not yet done with each other for the night. 

Late Night

Sirius felt his breathing gradually slow, as he contentedly sprawled across Remus' back. He could easily have fallen asleep in that position, but Remus started to shift and turn under him. Sirius slipped off to one side, pulling his Wolf close. Remus curled against him, placing gentle, soft, nibbling kisses in the tender spot where shoulder curves into neck. Sirius sighed. "You could choose better places to kiss me than my shoulder, you know."

"Are you sure? I like that spot. It always makes you respond in some way. A twitch, a tremble, a moan…" All the while Remus kept up his sweet assault. And he was rewarded with the sound of a low growl from somewhere deep in Sirius’ chest, and the feel of those clever, long-fingered hands trailing luxuriously along his skin. Sirius finally grasped Remus' head between his hands, and firmly pulled him up so their lips were a whisper apart. "I need your mouth," Sirius breathed, as he clasped his lover close and kissed him so long and hard and deep that Remus felt his bones melt. "I need you tonight, all night, every night, for the rest of our lives…I love you, Remus."

The starlit hours drifted by with unhurried steps, the constellations revolved slowly across the sky and two became as one and joyfully celebrated the blessings they had found within each other.

Morning

It was a little after nine o’clock when Harry sauntered down to the kitchen, whistling a tune whose origins he couldn't remember. He was thinking about pancakes. He measured enough flour for a large batch, but then paused. The door to the master bedroom had been closed. Firmly closed. Come to think of it, he could swear the door had frowned at him when he passed by. Obviously a silencing charm was in effect because it always made the door somehow more imposing, and impenetrably shut than normal. He considered for a moment, and then abruptly poured two thirds of the flour back into the canister. He’d bet his Firebolt that neither Sirius nor Remus would appear much before noon today. 

Harry smiled.

END


End file.
